


let me fill you with wonder

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Lorenz hardly expected the boardwalk to come into view as the car pulled into a nearby parking lot. He’d heard Sylvain speak of this locale often, interspersed with stories of the adventures he and Felix had as children, with a fond smile. It was more than special, Lorenz was aware, and it tickled his heart to know today was just for the two of them.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	let me fill you with wonder

**Author's Note:**

> "this will be a fun drabble" i say as i create a 7k word masterpiece for yet another rarepair

"I must ask, Sylvain, what  _ are  _ our plans for the day?"

"I think the question is what aren't we going to do, Lorenz." Sylvain stuck the car keys in the ignition with a smile. "You haven't lived until you've had a proper date with me."

Lorenz arched an eyebrow as he pulled on his seatbelt. "We have been on dates before, unless you are daring to claim those did not count."

"Yeah, but those were fancy ones. I haven't taken you for a fun date yet, right?" He pat Lorenz's thigh before turning his attention to the steering wheel. "We've had enough proper dates to last us a lifetime. Plus, you said it was my turn to choose where we went."

He could question what a "fun" date entailed, but figured it was best to let Sylvain lead the day. There laid no harm in trusting the other, and he looked so eager as the car began to pull out of the driveway, ready to whisk Lorenz away to parts unknown. Really, Lorenz did prefer dressing to the nines and wining and dining his love, but this casual air was hardly one to complain about. Furthermore, Ferdinand and Felix had gone on similar dates, and always returned home with smiles on their faces.

Sylvain was a man of many talents, but making the ones he cared for happy as ever laid at the very top of said list. It was easy to relax, listen to whatever Sylvain was humming to with the radio, and focus on that easygoing smile that was more charming than it had any right being. Were his hands not occupied, Lorenz would have reached out to hold one.

“May I inquire for a hint as to where we are going?” Lorenz figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “You did claim we would be out for the entire day, hence our early start.”

“And ruin the surprise?” Sylvain clicked his tongue with a smile, shaking his head. “C’mon, babe, trust me on this. You’re going to love it.”

Try as he may, Lorenz could hardly deny how much he adored that nickname. “I suppose I have no choice to hold such faith in you, then.” As a joke to their earlier days, the pair would try to one-up each other on their dates, finding further grand locales, ways to out romance another. However, whatever Sylvain had planned carried an air of sincerity, born of their genuine love for another. “As I always tend to do.”

* * *

Lorenz hardly expected the boardwalk to come into view as the car pulled into a nearby parking lot. He’d heard Sylvain speak of this locale often, interspersed with stories of the adventures he and Felix had as children, with a fond smile. It was more than special, Lorenz was aware, and it tickled his heart to know today was just for the two of them. 

“Wasn’t hard to pick where I wanted to take you.” Sylvain turned the ignition off, smiling over at Lorenz. “I know you’ve never been to the boardwalk. Heck, I bet you’ve never seen the beach as a kid, past all the fancy houses.”

As always, Sylvain’s perceptions were rather accurate. As a child, Lorenz had been taken to mansion after mansion, never to set foot on white sands. There were times where he’d desired to feel the cool waves lap against his ankles, yet they’d never come to pass. Sylvain had taken him to the beach in time’s past with the others--and aside from laughing at his sunburn, they had quite the lovely time. Having spent the entire day constructing sand castles and walking along the water, Sylvain made an offhand comment that they'd visit the nearby boardwalk in the future.

He’d seen the boardwalk from afar back then, followed by the words of his father, that such a  _ filthy  _ place was beneath them. Lorenz was never quite able to voice his desire to see it up close, not until he had become entangled with Sylvain and the others. It hardly surprised him how Sylvain remembered those words, to offer him a chance to earn some precious memories that he deserved as a child. 

“Hope you’re looking forward to spending the entire day here,” he said, giving Lorenz’s hand a squeeze, “I’ve got a whole agenda for the both of us. Water park, all the shops to look at, greasy foods… whattaya say, Lorenz? Sound like fun?”

My, was it easy to remember how effortlessly charming Sylvain could be. “I must say I am looking forward to wherever you lead me. After all, I see no reason to deny ourselves a good time.”

“Perfect!” He placed a quick kiss on Lorenz’s cheek, and reached over to grab a bag from the backseat. “Don’t worry, I brought the extra strong sunscreen for you this time.”

...Perhaps he should rescind his earlier comment. 

* * *

After Sylvain had taken his time in applying enough sunscreen to them both, he introduced the water park to Lorenz with a sweeping gesture. His vision was greeted with several slides in different shapes and colors, some at worrying heights (even if Lorenz would never admit to his fear). In his introduction to each attraction, he was told the lazy river was a personal favorite of Sylvain’s, alongside the wave pool. He’d also been advised to fashion his hair into a bun, which Sylvain had been more than happy to do. 

It really was rather charming; laughter and squeals of delight were heard from every direction. Lorenz couldn’t think as to why he was denied this for so long, when everyone was filled with merriment. His hand slipped into Sylvain’s, and gave it a small squeeze, a silent indication of his gratitude. While their date had just begun, the fact he’d been given this opportunity was enough to offer such appreciation.

And Sylvain knew it as well, judging by the gentle smile on his face. “Where do you want to go first? This is your day, after all.”

“I suppose it is logical to begin with the slides, so that we could relax in that favored lazy river of yours…” Lorenz had a sinking feeling Sylvain would be quick to take the pair to the highest one, composed of many twists and turns. If such were the case, then he would simply have no choice but to rise to the challenge. “Do not deny yourself any enjoyment at my behest, Sylvain. These are experiences you are more familiar with.”

He responded with a simple shrug. “I’ll enjoy myself more if I see you happy, Lorenz. The only goal I had today was to see you smile.”

A faint pink rose to his cheeks, which Lorenz attempted to will away with a cough. Again, it was rather amazing how well those charms tended to work on him. “And what if you have already surpassed such expectations?”

“Guess I’ll have to see what else I’m capable of, then.” Sylvain threw him a wink before beginning to lead the pair towards one of the brightly colored slides. “You can use inner tubes to slide down the really big ones, too. Sounds like fun, right?”

Terrifying felt more apt a word, but Lorenz just gave a nod. 

During their walk, Lorenz found himself making more observations. Further away from the various pools laid stands for ice cream and other cold confections, with charming wooden tables stationed under striped umbrellas. Few people milled about under the tables, sharing their cups of ice cream, some reaching for napkins to stop it dribbling from the cone onto their hands. Again, Lorenz could not fathom the reason he was kept away for so long. Everyone here felt so happy, so alive. What about this was so terrible to that man?

“Hey.” Sylvain looked over to him, and walked a little closer. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just disbelief that I have waited so long to enjoy something this simple.” Lorenz returned the glance with a small smile. “And that I am taken in by its charms.”

“I should’ve taken you here sooner, then.” He gave a quick peck to Lorenz’s cheek, tugging him along faster. “If you really wanna have fun, nothing says that like the biggest water slide in the park.”

“The… biggest,” Lorenz repeated, “yes, I couldn't agree more.” Goddess, help him. 

* * *

Lorenz swore his yelp of horror could be heard throughout the entire waterpark, and then some as he and Sylvain rocketed down the slide. The pair had gathered themselves on an inner tube, with Lorenz gripping onto a handle, his other hand in Sylvain’s. The drop had looked rather steep from afar, and yet Lorenz was unable to truly imagine its depths until up in the air, the seemingly endless slide looming below. Without much warning, Sylvain had pushed them down, his own cheers of jubilation a far cry different from anything Lorenz had felt.

It was beyond him how others chased thrills for  _ amusement.  _ Despite how they had reached the bottom in the blink of an eye, Lorenz’s stomach was still somewhere halfway up the slide. 

Sylvain laughed and laughed, shaking water out of his hair as he pat Lorenz on the back. “You still with us?”

“Perhaps.” He must look like a fool, scared out of his wits as children had previously gone down the same slide with glee. “I do not believe we shall be repeating this action.”

“I can’t believe the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was bested by a water slide.” Sylvain stood up, offering out his hand for a very pouty Lorenz to take hold of. “What will the others say?”

“They would elect to grant me pity after you sent me on that horrible death trap.” How cruel of Sylvain! Truly! “I believe I would have them on my side.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Sylvain tucked the inner tube under his arm. “When you’ve recovered some of your wounded pride, wanna head to the lazy river?”

Lorenz could say this was unbelievable, to be teased endlessly by Sylvain, but this was a fact he accepted when the two began to date. After all, he’d been victim to his ways more times than he could count. Sylvain’s teasing always carried good intentions, which made Lorenz respond with a simple shake of his head and a smile. 

“Let us be on our way.”

* * *

As the name suggested, the lazy river was rather relaxing. Sylvain chose a wider inner tube for them to lie back in, watching clouds drift by in the warm summer sky. Their hands had met shortly after their cruise began, Lorenz’s thumb rubbing small circles against Sylvain’s own. 

“This is a rather nice change of pace,” Lorenz commented, “and a good chance to catch one’s breath after a day of revelry.”

“You went on one slide, Lorenz.” Sylvain at least attempted to hold back his laugh. “But yeah, this was one of my favorite ways to spend time with everyone here as a kid. Felix acted like he didn’t enjoy it as much, but I know he loved it.”

Lorenz rather enjoyed hearing Sylvain’s childhood adventures; they were a fascinating view of a life he never had, perhaps would have wanted. While he’d been graced with several stories from Glenn as well (much to Felix’s chagrin, he could add), they always sounded better coming from Sylvain. One could call it a bias, but he told the stories well, with warm fondness and a smile Lorenz often lost himself in. He hardly had tales of his own to share as it were, and offered a small nod, indicating him to continue.

“Dimitri definitely enjoyed some of the taller slides as well, but neither of us could hold a candle to Ingrid.” Sylvain gave a small chuckle. “You think I’m ridiculous? She’d go on them multiple times in a row as a kid and never break a sweat. She was actually kind of terrifying.”

“Somehow, that does not surprise me.” Lorenz imagined Leonie would fall into the same category as her. “Did the four of you often come here every summer?”

“Oh, all the time,” he gave a nod, “we’d go to the beach, build ridiculous sand castles, and then come to the boardwalk at night--which you’re going to love, by the way--as we ate our weight in as much junk food as humanly possible. Of course, Ingrid ate us all under the table. Glenn would win those oversized stuffed animals for Felix as a kid… and sometimes as an adult, to just embarrass him. Worked every time, too.”

When imagining a grumpy faced Felix holding a stuffed animal half his size, a laugh of Lorenz’s own filled the air. “And I am positive he has kept every last one. Who would be Felix to deny such a kind gift? Maybe we should bring him home one later, and tell him how hard we worked on winning it for him.” 

Their inner tube drifted under a small gathering of trees, and it gave Lorenz a chance to admire how handsome Sylvain looked in dappled sunlight. 

This got Sylvain to laugh again, a little louder than before. “Oh, I’d pay to see that. We’ll have to do that next time for sure.”

“Next time?” Lorenz didn’t notice they had trailed past the entrance for another loop around the river. 

“Duh. This day is all about us, isn’t it?” Sylvain offered him a wink, which Lorenz swore did so many terrible, amazing things to his heart. “There’s an entire rest of the boardwalk for you to see.” 

“I’ll have you know I have quite the lofty expectations for you to meet,” Lorenz said, as if Sylvain hadn’t wooed him in the past, “and that I shall be rather disappointed if you fail to do so.”

“I’ll make sure your nobleness can be accommodated, then.” Sylvain flicked some water in his direction. “I can’t disappoint  _ the  _ Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, after all.”

Lorenz knew how ridiculous they sounded, but hardly found it within himself to care. He rather liked how they turned their bantering from earlier into a type of flirting, unique to them. “I look forward to whatever you have in store for us.”

* * *

After they had dried off and redressed themselves, Sylvain told Lorenz he was eager to begin their walk in proper with a particular destination in mind. While there were plenty of places to eat, claiming they were the best establishment on the boardwalk, only few could truly live up to their words. 

“I have never seen so many pizza parlors in such close proximity to one another.” And that seemed to be only the beginning! Several ice cream shops and candy stores caught his eye as well, all smelling sweeter than the last. “I did not expect this amount of food to be present here.”

“Those aren’t even half of what’s here, either. You haven’t even seen all the fried foods these people come up with.” At the expression Lorenz pulled, Sylvain’s smile grew wider. “It’s part of the experience. Plus, with all the walking you do around here, it’s enough exercise to make you feel less bad.”

“Surely you are not expecting us to consume vast amounts of fried food in one day.” Lorenz’s stomach recoiled at the thought. 

“Lived it once, regretted it, not doing it again.” Sylvain dismissed that train of thought with a simple wave of his hand. “I’d rather take you to my favorite places instead.”

Lorenz had a feeling he’d hear the horror stories later, and looked up at the sign of the pizza parlor Sylvain had taken them to. The floors were a charming white and red checkerboard pattern, its furniture nothing more than simple linoleum tables with napkin holders placed in the center. White plastic chairs were placed around each table, four in a group, more for any ones that were longer. A few groups of people were seated, idly chatting over many slices of pizza and a rather hefty plate of french fries, large paper cups in hand, straws poking out of their lids.

The warm smell of garlic and cheese wafted through the small space, coming from a fresh pizza that had just been taken out of the oven. Behind the glass display on the counter laid various pizzas with a myriad of toppings, each looking more appetizing than the last. Lorenz had to admit how hungry he was getting, and that he was less sure by the second of what topping he wanted to choose. He’d tried a fair bit of new ones during his time with Sylvain and the others, and had enjoyed them all, for the most part. Despite Sylvain’s insistence on how good it was, Lorenz still could not enjoy the fact some people willingly put pineapple on pizza.

“I know we’d normally share, but trust me, one slice is more than enough.” Sylvain gestured to the row of pizza, and upon closer inspection, Lorenz was baffled by how ridiculously large each one was. “Great, isn’t it?”

“I will have to take you for your word.” Really, it felt rather silly Lorenz had so much to learn about what so many others decreed as normal. “Shall I fetch a table for us? I trust you with my order.”

“Lemme guess…” Sylvain put a hand to his chin, and pretended to look thoughtful. “I know you can’t get your fancy artisan pizzas here, but you won’t turn your nose up at olives, right?”

Lorenz resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Olives will suffice rather fine, Sylvain.”  _ Artisan  _ pizzas--what an absurd term! Was it Lorenz’s fault he preferred so-called fancy toppings if they were available to him? 

“Perfect! You haven’t lived until you’ve tried their lemonade, by the way. It’s the perfect balance of sweet and tart.” Sylvain sounded rather proud of himself for having chosen this location to dine at. “Plus, it always tastes better on the boardwalk. Trust me.”

Had Lorenz not already been acquainted with this place, he would assume it was a work of magic, one born from a sense of childlike wonder. He observed the workings of the parlor in detail, glancing out to the boardwalk behind him. The number of happy families and couples walking by radiated summer joy, the warm sun captured in their smiles. Perhaps it was magical if one location was able to impart such happiness. Lorenz enjoyed the idle conversation in the background while waiting for Sylvain to return, finding himself rather comfortable against the plastic chairs.

“Your meal, my lord.” Sylvain put on a ridiculous inflection with a bow as he placed their lunch on the table. “Is it to your noble liking?”

“I believe that joke can only stick its landing once a day, Sylvain.” Lorenz took his plate with a smile. “It is a shame to see your career as a comedian come to its end already.”

Sylvain let out a fake scoff as he went to lift his slice of pizza. “You wound me, Lorenz.”

Lorenz went to take his own as well, before noticing how  _ grease-laden  _ it was. Now, he had consumed junk food in the past, but… my word! He grabbed a few brown paper napkins from their holder, before Sylvain gently shooed his hand away.

“Nuh-uh.” He looked ridiculous with so much cheese running down his chin. “That’s what makes it taste so good.”

He offered a questioning look, but decided to leave the napkins on the table. “If you insist.”

And he had to give Sylvain credit--this pizza was rather divine, in its own terribly unhealthy way. While he was not as a messy eater as Sylvain was, Lorenz found himself unable to care about the errant trail of cheese or grease that ran down his fingers. Upon trying the lemonade, his eyes widened slightly in awe, Sylvain’s earlier words ringing in his head. 

“Told ya.” Sylvain took a sip of his own. “World changing, right?”

“I do not believe I would ascribe such a quality to some lemonade, but this is rather good.” Maybe that smile Sylvain wore made it all the sweeter. “And while I do believe it is obvious, this pizza is rather delectable.”

“I think you’re the only person on earth who would describe a greasy slice of pizza like that,” he laughed, “but I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

The pair enjoyed idle conversation while finishing their slices, Lorenz sure as ever to clean every speck of grease from his hands. From how Sylvain was eager to take their plates and dispose of them, much more of this beloved boardwalk had yet to be seen. A part of Lorenz was rather curious to see where the next path led, but having it remain a surprise sounded far more enjoyable. After all, such spontaneous actions had made past dates far more memorable. He took his love’s hand without question, and was brought into the sun once more.

“You like shopping, right?” 

Lorenz arched an eyebrow. That… was a curious question to ask out of the blue. 

“Because the shops here are some of the world’s greatest treasures, and I mean it.”

Something told Lorenz to feel a small tinge of concern. His eyes drifted to the rows of shops Sylvain was taking him by, full of several items one would expect to accompany them to a trip on the beach. A colorful array of plastic buckets and shovels dotted several stores, alongside swimwear, sandals, hats and surfboards. As these were standard fare, Lorenz knew whatever Sylvain wished to show him had to be, for a lack of better words, rather interesting.

When they stopped in front of a store bearing a myriad of shirts with rather… fascinating phrases and graphics on them, Lorenz slowly cast his gaze towards Sylvain.

“You  _ cannot  _ be expecting me to wear any of these.” Tacky did not even begin to describe them. Tacky would be kind. “Sylvain, these are--”

“Oh, please, I know they’re hideous.” Sylvain tugged him inside regardless, his other hand reaching for a shirt with the store’s logo on it in a bright font on the nearest shelf. “But it’s part of the experience. We’ll use these as pajamas.”

Lorenz wondered if his own dreams would poke fun at his being in less than refined nightwear. “You realize I have never worn anything like this in my life.”

“You’ve worn plenty of my shirts to bed, babe. What’s the difference?” Lorenz looked mildly insulted at that. Sylvain’s clothes were soft and smelled like him--that's besides the point! “One shirt’s all I ask. At least I’m not making us buy those cheesy ‘I’m with him’ kind.”

Upon seeing them a few rows back, Lorenz counted every blessing possible. “Are you telling me people willingly wear those?”

“You’d be surprised.” Sylvain grabbed another shirt in his size, one a bright purple. “See? They even have your favorite color!”

Lorenz could imagine the laughter from Felix and Ferdinand, and sighed deeply. If Claude somehow discovered this, he would never hear the end of his jabs. “Under the contingency we are to wear this to bed and nowhere else, I suppose I have no choice but to acquiesce.” 

Sylvain’s eyes lit up. “Great! I promise you’ll look great in this. Anything else you want? They’ve got keychains, magnets, hermit crabs…” Again, Lorenz’s eyebrows climbed. “Yeah, that’s a thing here.”

“Truly, I am surprised.” He followed Sylvain’s hand to see some shelves of plastic cages with brightly colored lids. “But perhaps we shall obtain our pet at a later date.”

“I had a name for him and everything. What a shame.” Sylvain laughed as he led them to the register. “Again, you’re going to look great. I promise.”

He eyed Sylvain’s shirt, which was a deep red, and wondered if he would enjoy these better were he to wear his instead. 

* * *

Their next destination brought them to the sweet smell of a candy store, one which Sylvain sang praises of the entire walk there. Countless chocolates and candies decorated the shelves behind the glass display, small signs designating their fillings. Behind the counter laid jars of sweets of various shapes and colors. Small boxes and plastic bags rested on the shelf underneath, which Lorenz assumed bore the store’s logo. 

The top shelves behind the glass were dedicated to several flavors of fudge, a concoction Sylvain said they’d gotten each trip, and no one was complete without a pound of it. Their various flavors were scrawled on a small card in front of each tray, ranging from something as simple as chocolate to ones a touch more extravagant, such as rocky road or creamsicle. Beside him, Sylvain was eagerly looking over each one eagerly, eyes shining.

“An entire pound?” Lorenz repeated, looking over at him as he surveyed the many flavors. “That feels rather indulgent for something you may end up eating yourself.”

“I’m sure Ferdinand will like it, and you at least need to try it.” Sylvain was still deciding on what he wanted, hand to his chin in thought. “I know you’re a fan of sweets, and they have free samples right on top of the counter.”

“I never said I would not, Sylvain. I am just simply making a comment.” He watched Sylvain scan the tray of samples before one was handed over to him. “And what flavor shall you have me try?”

“Hm…” This was a very serious question, Lorenz could tell, the way Sylvain seemed to study each sample closely. “Let’s just have you try some chocolate with nuts. That’s my personal favorite, if you were wondering.” He took a piece from the tray, and handed it over with a smile.

It smelled awfully saccharine, perhaps too rich for his tastes, but Lorenz tried it regardless. Said fudge was cloyingly sweet, sticking to his teeth ever so slightly. While he could see its appeal, Lorenz believed this treat wasn’t for him.

Sylvain watched him curiously, popping his own sample into his mouth, clearly dying for an answer. “Well? Gonna leave me hanging here, or what?”

“Perhaps the chocolates here would be more to my tastes. Not to say this is terrible, but it is not to my preferences,” he replied, “but if you still wish to purchase said pound of fudge, who am I to stop you?”

“You really know the way to my heart, Lorenz.” Sylvain gave his arm a pat. “Though I think I’ll get myself some saltwater taffy as well, just in case you’d like to try that later.” 

“By all means, feel free to indulge.” Lorenz could watch Sylvain’s eyes sparkle like this forever. “I do enjoy seeing you smile so.”

“Well, aren’t you a flatterer?” As if Sylvain hadn’t used such lines on him in the past. “I’ll be quick, and then I have yet another place I’ve been dying to show you.”

Lorenz looked to the plastic bag hanging off his wrist, and hoped it didn’t mean the purchase of yet another tacky, possibly bright neon t-shirt to add into his wardrobe.

Their next destination didn’t lie too far from the sweet shop, and it was not another store Sylvain wished to take them to. Eager footsteps lead the pair to a large building containing several attractions; it would be more appropriate to dub it as a small amusement park. Lorenz noticed a small carousel and other similar rides with lines of eager children and parents, excited as ever to have their turn. However, Sylvain was taking him elsewhere, a photo booth towards the front doors. 

“Out of all the souvenirs from the boardwalk, these ones are my favorite.” Sylvain pulled the curtain aside, and gestured for Lorenz to sit. “Don’t worry, you look great.”

“I certainly hope it’s big enough for the two of us,” he quipped, “we may be too tall for such a thing, after all.”

“Very funny, Lorenz. Felix finally getting to you?” He took his seat, patting the space next to him. “He’s just mad because he’s shorter than us.”

He attempted to stifle a soft snort of laughter as he took his place next to Sylvain, setting down their bags on the floor. While the photobooth was a touch cramped, Lorenz found little reason to complain. How could he, when it was easy to enjoy Sylvain in such close proximity? Not to say they hadn’t been glued at the hip all day, but the warming air had made him a touch more sentimental.

“Are there your so-called rules for taking photos as well?” It was only polite to ask.

After feeding some quarters to the machine, Sylvain leaned back and wrapped an arm around Lorenz’s shoulder. “Well, since you asked,” he said, his other hand hanging in the air, “there is very, very important photo taking decorum to follow.”

“And what may that be?” Lorenz couldn’t help but to humor him.

“The first one is the normal smile, there’s one with silly expressions, a kiss on the cheek… and the last one is up to us.” Sylvian nodded in a very matter-of-fact manner. “It’s important we follow these.”

“I’m very sure it is.” He leaned their heads together, reaching up to take Sylvain’s hands in his own. 

The first two photos went by as proceeded, Lorenz giving a small laugh of delight as Sylvain pressed his lips to his cheek for the third. Before he had a chance to ask about the last photo, for what they had in mind for that, Sylvain was quick to take Lorenz’s chin in his hand, bringing their lips together. He offered a soft noise into the kiss, the soft click of the lens lost as they lingered for but a moment longer.

“Perfect,” Sylvain murmured, “what a moment to remember.”

“And I call myself the romantic one.” Perhaps he would allow Sylvain to outclass him for today, just this very once. “I am sure we shall always treasure these photographs.”

“Me too.” He gave Lorenz a smile warmer than the sun, happy to take their bags. “Since we’re here, there’s one last thing I want to show you. I promise, Lorenz, this one is definitely worth the wait.”

* * *

“I wanted to save the best for last.”

Lorenz found himself mystified by the view, eyes slightly widened at the array of lights before him. The ferris wheel had stopped at its apex, the expanse below painted in the neon lights of the boardwalk’s attractions. The colors of their signs, the rides and streetlights, all married together in what felt like a bright rainbow that extended towards the horizon. The moon itself paled in comparison to how the lights danced on the dark waters, dancing in the wave’s ripples like stars. 

The faint sea breeze tickled his senses, drifting through his hair. It carried the smell of boardwalk fare, mixed with the fresh air of the ocean, relaxing Lorenz to his core. Could he capture this essence in a candle, to remind Lorenz of this very moment--he could not imagine anything lovelier. The world felt miles away, only he and Sylvain privy to this show, as if it had been crafted for the pair themselves.

Taken in by the view, Lorenz gave no notice to the way Sylvain was admiring him. A warm smile was on his face, eyes soft as he took in a view of his own. It was a scene out of a cheesy romance film, one Lorenz would never admit aloud to watching. His hand rested over the railing, an expression of wonder still etched on his face, other placed on his chest.

“It is… it is absolutely stunning, Sylvain,” he murmured, “what a magnificent view.”

“I knew you’d like it.” He felt Sylvain shift closer, his fingers brushing against his jaw. “Hey, can I tell you something?”

When Lorenz looked over to focus on Sylvain, he was drawn into a gentle kiss, the other’s hand cupped around his cheek. It was effortless to melt against his lips, the faint taste of sweet chocolate still lingering from earlier. Lorenz’s hand glided to the back of Sylvain’s head, tangling his fingers into those too-soft locks he could never get enough of. He could easily admit he was head over heels for this man, and figured indulging in extra kisses atop the ferris wheel was a perfect way to revel in their shared affections.

“I love you, Lorenz.” It wasn’t their first declaration, and it’d hardly be the last, but it caused Lorenz’s heart to skip a few beats. Goddess, the way Sylvain was looking at him… if any stars laid present in the night sky, they were taken and scattered into his eyes. “Just wanted you to know that.” 

Lorenz could kiss this man for ages and never tire of the action. “I love you as well, Sylvain. I could not thank you enough for such a perfect evening.”

Sylvain’s fingers were delicate as they brushed Lorenz’s long, soft hair behind his ear. “I’m glad to hear it. You deserved a day like this.”

He leaned into the touch with a smile. “I would not say no to returning here in the future. However, for the time being, I believe I may ask you to kiss me once more.”

“You have to ask?” Instead of offering another quip, Sylvain pressed their lips together once more, hands still carding through his hair. 

Lorenz wasn’t sure what made the kisses up here more special than their usual ones, but he wasn’t going to waste time questioning it. He saw it more prudent to rest his hands at Sylvain’s waist, offering a gentle squeeze as he was pulled closer. There were several words Lorenz could use to describe this moment, but only one came to mind:  _ magical.  _

“We have been up here for quite some time,” he whispered against Sylvain’s lips, “do ferris wheels normally remain in place for this long?”

“Well…” Sylvain twirled some of Lorenz’s hair around his finger. “It helps if you know when it’ll stop to let more people on.”

Soft laughter left Lorenz as he leaned his forehead against Sylvain’s, taking great care to observe his freckles up close. “Unbelievable.” What a ridiculous, charming man he was utterly smitten with. 

“Hey, I see this as a win. I got to kiss you for a good amount of time, and I made you laugh.” As the ferris wheel began to move once more, Sylvain pressed his lips to Lorenz’s forehead before leaning back. “Plus, you haven’t stopped smiling since we've gotten here.”

“You happen to be rather talented in putting a smile on my face, dearest.” Lorenz thought of the strip of photos in his pocket, and his heart warmed. “And I must say, yours is lovelier than ever.”

“You flatter me, babe.” Sylvain, ever the charmer, took Lorenz’s hand to place a kiss on its back. “Say that all you want, but I’m never going to forget that look on your face. Not when you looked that beautiful.”

A blush worked its way onto Lorenz’s face, and he made little attempt to hide it. Years ago, Lorenz wouldn’t have been caught dead with a reddened face at Sylvain’s pick up lines or flirtatious words--if anything, he would work to outdo them, and prove himself the better man. Love was a funny thing, however, and Lorenz hardly minded the little backflips his stomach did. It felt more pleasant to sit back and listen to the sweet nothings of his lover, warmer than the summer air.

They were on the ground once more, and another smile had made its way onto Sylvain’s face. “Hey,” he began, “I actually thought of one more thing to do for you before we go.”

While it was a shame to leave the ferris wheel, Lorenz was admittedly curious to see where Sylvain planned to take him. The hour had grown rather late, so what more could be left? One of them did have to make the drive back home without falling asleep. Given Lorenz’s distaste for coffee, the task would be left to Sylvain. That would hardly be fair, after the wonderful day he had been given.

The other attractions did catch his interest, and Lorenz was curious as to why Sylvain was leading them further away. Even with the intention to return to them in the future, why not enjoy a few more before their departure? The further Sylvain took them in, Lorenz began to notice several games and machines decorated the walls, with a counter tucked into the corner, lines of stuffed animals and plastic toys surrounding it. 

“I’m gonna win you something,” Sylvain smiled, “that’s the perfect way to end our night.”

“And what do you intend on getting me?” The prizes were incredibly tacky, but charming in their own right. Given the size of some of them, it’s no wonder Sylvain saved this for last. How would one  _ fit  _ a stuffed animal of that caliber inside the seat of a ferris wheel? 

“That part’s a surprise.” Sylvain went to exchange some bills for change, and began to lead Lorenz over to a row of games. “Stand back and be amazed, Lorenz. I’ve been honing my skills playing skeeball for years.”

True to his word, Lorenz watched Sylvain accumulate a rather large amount of points with each machine he had gone to. It was rather impressive, he had to admit, the way the pile of tickets at his feet continued to grow. A few people nearby had taken notice as well, murmuring in shared wonder at the high scores he was achieving. Lorenz could only admire him with a smile, arms loosely folded over his chest. To think he’d spend all this time and effort on winning him one of those ridiculous stuffed animals… he chuckled softly, gaze fond.

What could be described as a mountain of small tickets laid at Sylvain’s feet once his quarters were spent, gathering them in his hand as a sign of victory. “See, babe? This should be more than enough tickets to get you whatever you’d like.”

“Clearly, I should have never doubted you.” Lorenz was more than glad to follow him to the counter with a smile.

He glanced upwards at the larger stuffed animals, unsure of what to select. He’d never owned any as a child; the idea was so new to him. His eyes were drawn to a rather sizable light blue dolphin, its underbelly a soft white. Something about it was charming beyond belief, and Lorenz couldn’t help but cast it a fond gaze.

He didn’t even find it ridiculous to have the plush placed in his arms, how  _ soft  _ it was under his touch. The dolphin was a fair bit larger than his torso, fluffier up close--and childish as the action may have seemed to others, he was more than happy to give it a quick squeeze. 

“Gonna name it?” Sylvain hooked their arms together as they began their journey outside. “It’s law, y’know, to name a stuffed animal someone gives to you.”

Lorenz studied the stuffed dolphin a little closer, holding it securely. “I see. If such is the case, I believe that I shall call her Madeline.”

“Madeline,” Sylvain repeated with a laugh, “Lorenz, I believe you now own the world’s fanciest dolphin plush.”

“Did you expect anything less?” Madeline was a perfectly noble dolphin, he would have Sylvain know! Lorenz was sure Ferdinand (and perhaps Felix) would agree. “I know you may find them unnecessary, Sylvain, but I must give my thanks for today. While I always enjoy the excursions you take me on, this place feels more special than the others. With confidence, I can say I shall treasure these memories for a very long time.”

“You missed out on a lot as a kid, Lorenz.” Sylvain shrugged. “I don’t think it’s fair to you, so I can’t think of a better way to take you on dates to places like this. They’re fun, no stress… as much as I like our fancy dates, these ones are just as special.”

“I could not agree more.” It really was a shame to leave the boardwalk. Lorenz wondered when they’d return. “I have voiced this before, but ever since I have opened my eyes to opportunities such as these, I have been far happier.” Cutting ties with his father was perhaps one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

“And hey, turns out I like seeing you this happy. Looks good on you.” As Sylvain spoke, Lorenz couldn’t help to think how lovely the glow of the boardwalk looked bouncing off his warm skin. “I mean, you always look good, but today was special.” 

“You need not offer me any further sweet anecdotes, Sylvain. I swear to you that today was perfect in every sense of the word.” Lorenz knew he didn’t need to return this kindness in the future, but perhaps he would have to think of a date just as lovely. 

“Eh, what can I say? I like complimenting you.” Another smile crossed his features. “I’ll have to think of more on the way home.”

Lorenz decided not to protest, and the pair made idle conversation on their return to the car. He elected to set Madeline in the backseat of the car, knowing there lied a fair chance he and Sylvain would fall asleep curled around the stuffed dolphin later tonight. Hm, perhaps he would sing them both a gentle lullaby before they were wrapped up in a comfortable slumber…

“Wanna pick the music?” Sylvain started up the car once more. “You know I’m good with anything.”

While Sylvain’s taste was what one would call eclectic, Lorenz knew what genre they could easily find common ground with. He was quick to decide on some light jazz, figuring it was a fitting end for such a long, wonderful day. Soft music graced their senses as their journey home began, the lights of the highway nothing in comparison to the sight Lorenz admired atop the ferris wheel. He leaned back against the seat, and pulled out the photostrip from his pocket.

It was hard to choose a favorite between all four, yet his eyes drifted to the last one, their shared kiss captured with a single click of the shutter. It warmed his heart once more, fit to burst the longer he focused on the little details. The smiles they wore, the close proximity they sat, how the photos themselves exuded pure joy. Whether he were to put these in his wallet, or tack them onto their bulletin board, looking at these photos would always bring a smile to his face.

Lorenz could not imagine a greater happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
